This proposal is to request support for a Keystone meeting entitled "Bioactive Lipids in the Lipidomics Era", which will be held in Taos, New Mexico from February 20-25, 2007. The identification of many receptors and targets of bioactive lipid mediators has led to research uncovering their roles in regulating many important normal and pathophysiological processes. It has become evident that the biological activities and functions of lipid signaling molecules are dependent on both their molecular structures and complex cell-specific interactions among the different pathways involved in their biosynthesis and metabolism. The growing complexity of these interactions and the thousands of cellular lipids, together with genomics and proteomics technology already in place, underscores the need for development of complementary lipidomics technology. The goal of this meeting is to bring investigators studying signaling and metabolism of bioactive lipids together with researchers who are now developing lipidomics methods for exhaustive characterization and systematic measurement by mass spectrometry of the lipidome, i.e., cellular lipids, their precursors and their metabolites. The program of this meeting has been designed to foster and synergize research in these areas. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]